During the performance of a method of fabricating a plurality of semiconductor bodies on a quasi-substrate wafer, a growth substrate wafer used to make the quasi-substrate wafer may become bowed. For example, WO 2005/004231, whose disclosure content is hereby incorporated by reference into this application, describes such a method in which a separation zone is formed in the growth substrate wafer. The formation of the separation zone can for example lead to stresses in the growth substrate wafer and bow it.
Bowing of the growth substrate wafer can for example hinder or even prevent bonding of the growth substrate wafer to the auxiliary substrate wafer during the fabrication of the quasi-substrate wafer. This creates the risk that the auxiliary substrate wafer and a growth substrate wafer that exhibits bowing may not enter into a bond that covers the greatest possible area and/or has the greatest possible mechanical stability.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an improved method of fabricating a growth substrate wafer a with separation zone that makes it possible to fabricate growth substrate wafers which can be bonded to a subcarrier wafer in as simple and secure a manner as possible.